emperiamasterfandomcom-20200214-history
KYOGRE
KYOGRE is one of the legendaries mascots for the 3rd generation. it´s a Water type pokemon and similar to a killer whale. POKEDEX ENTRY ________________________________________________________________________________________________ COMPETITIVE Kyogre posses a huge special attack and special defense which makes a powerful wall breaker, thanks to it signature move in ORIGIN PULSE it can hit both opponents at the same time, being the only move that can do that besides MUDDY WATE. - SETS - Sun Series One of the most used sets on the metagame, thanks to Choice Scarf, KYOGRE gets the speed to attack first with its powerful water type moves, that are boosted thanks to the rain. ORIGIN PULSE is one great move, having the same power as HYDRO PUMP but hitting both opponents at the same time. WATER SPOUT is more useful when having full HP, just be careful on getting locked on it and having your HP lowered. With a Quiet nature KYOGRE can work better in a TRICK ROOM team, being slower help you on setting Drizzle more efficient as other weather setters are faster and Drizzle will set the last. With a Wiki Berry it gets the chance to restore half its HP in a pinch, meaning it can always attack back with is powerful moves. THUNDER and ICE BEAM gives you plenty of coverage while hitting very very hard thanks to their power. With an Iron Ball attached to lower its speed a bit KYOGRE can unsure setting Drizzle when facing GROUNDON´s Drought. thanks to the rain boost it can now spam its powerful ORIGIN PULSE to anything on its way, while ICE BEAM deals with Grass types. this sets is the perfect checker for GROUNDON who usually overpowered KYOGRE. Moon Series The Waterium Z gives KYOGRE a crazy strong HYDRO VORTEX that gets boosted in the rain thanks to its Drizzle ability, this can break through anything when used with ORIGIN PULSE or WATER SPOUT, this will depend on your health. THUNDER and ICE beam gives you the tools to cover anything on its way, including CELESTEELA and MEGA SALAMENCE. CALM MIND boosts your special defense and special attack to become a bulky wall breaker, after setting you can spam ORIGIN PULSE on anything in your way and switch to THUNDER if your adversary resists your water stab move and use the Electrium Z for a strong GIGAVOLT HAVOC. SCALD can be used over ORIGIN PULSE to spam some burn on your opponent´s team while doing a bit of damage. Ultra Series With the Blue Orb available KYOGRE can go back to its Primal reversion, which boosts its stats to insane levels, except for its mediocre speed. its special attack and special defense are crazy high, meaning it can tank a few special hits and revenge kill anything faster than him with its stab ORIGIN PULSE Thanks to its 150 attack stat it can successfully run LIQUIDATION which does crazy damage under rain. EARTHQUAKE is very useful on KYOGRE giving it the power to deal with Steel types that otherwise can tank KYOGRE. THUNDER and ICE BEAM still very necessary to deal with other water types and grass types respectively, which can be a pain for KYOGRE. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon go Category:Gaming Category:Pikachu Category:Vgc2019 Category:Nintendo Category:Charizard Category:Greninja Category:Kyogre Category:Incineroar Category:Gamer